Together We Shall Be
by Courtanie
Summary: Kenny loves Kyle, Kyle does not return said feelings. Problems ensue. At least for Kyle, anyways. M for a reason.


_**A/N: (Kinda sorta) Based off of AzngirlLH's Yandere Kenny pic: http:/ /deviant art. com/#/d30i7x3 (Spaces out and all that jazz)**_

_**If you're too lazy to follow the link, she put it up as my icon for this site too. Not sure why but yay for having smexy K2 on my profile :D**_

_**Anyways, this is M for a reason, yadda yadda yadda. Don't say I didn't warn you, so on and so forth. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

At the time that he agreed to what the older boy had wanted, he hadn't thought that things would go too far, or that a simple 'yes' would all of a sudden turn into something that his life revolved around. A little pout on the blonde's slender face invoked such a feeling of pity that anyone would have said yes to what he was asking for.

"I've never gone steady with someone, will you go out with me, Kyle?" he'd asked his smaller redheaded friend just months ago. The boy just stared at him for a moment, unsure of whether or not he was truly asking him for something like that. After a while of heavy silence, he'd just nodded. The blonde had smiled and grabbed him in his arms while Kyle blinked slowly. He thought that it was nothing more than a few dates before Kenny would get tired of him and move back to being the pretentious flirt he'd always been.

Strangely enough to the redhead, such was not the case.

Kenny had become nothing short of attached to his side, constantly around him, continually leaning on him lazily as they walked around town side-by-side. It'd become something that the town was just used to seeing: Kenny and Kyle, the two misfits bonded together in a relationship.

It seemed like a living fairy tale playing out in front of their eyes.

Unfortunately, however, not everyone had these same views.

The redhead had grown somewhat uncomfortable with the constant togetherness; his previously sheltered existence invaded by the presence of his clingy boyfriend. It wasn't that he didn't care for Kenny, just not in the same way that the boy cared for him back. He wanted to protect the blonde's feelings, so he played along with the happy romance for months on end until his nerves couldn't take it any more.

He pulled the boy aside one day as they were about to enter the blonde's house, gently explaining to him how he cared about him, and he wanted them to stay friends, but he just wasn't cut out for a relationship.

Kenny stood in front of him, his facial expression completely crushed in disappointment. Kyle's stomach dropped and he squeezed his hands lightly.

"I'll always be here for you, Ken," he stated quietly. "Just not like that, okay? I just don't think that I'm right for you."

Kenny's eyes glistened over, "I-I think you are," he croaked.

"Dude, I'm sorry," he winced, hugging Kenny awkwardly before pulling away from him. "You'll find someone," he assured him. "I'm just not...social enough to withstand a relationship," he said slowly. "Thing's will get better, okay?" he stared up at him. Kenny just gazed at the ground, his eyes lost and wandering. Kyle squeezed his hand again before turning to walk off down the cold sidewalk towards his own home.

Kenny continued staring at the ground for a moment before letting his eyes slide back up to watch the receding redhead. He listened to the sound of his light footsteps falling through the soft snow and bit his lip angrily as the boy walked away from him.

No real reason. He hadn't done anything wrong to deserve being thrown away like that. Kyle told him that he cared, so why would he put him through that if he was so uninterested? Why would he knowingly go into a relationship with him despite the fact that he knew that it wasn't meant to last?

Why would he be everything that Kenny wanted, only to turn away from him like this?

Kenny narrowed his eyes at him, stepping forward and shouting out, "Kyle, hang on!"

The boy stopped and a visible sigh appeared at his shoulders before he turned back around, his eyes laced with guilt. "Yeah?"

He walked up towards him, looking down on him with studying blue eyes. "I don't want you to leave."

"Ken...," he sighed again, "I really think that we just need to be apart for a little bit. Not forever, I promise. Just...enough to let you...be okay," he shrugged. He started inching away before Kenny seized his arm.

He shook his head slowly, "No."

"Whaddya mean no?" he blinked. "Kenny, this isn't going to be any easier if you act like this. Just...," he winced, trying to pull out of his grip, "let go and calm down. It'll be better after you sit down and just think."

Kenny's grip tightened around his arm and he pulled him slightly towards his house. "No, Kyle."

"Ken, stop it," he said, roughly pulling his arm back. Kenny kept a firm grasp on him and pulled him in closer towards himself. "I'm serious, Kenny!"

"So am I," he said. "Come on, I just want to talk about it," he smiled at him crookedly, a hint of pleading overshadowing his eyes.

"I. Said. Let go," he breathed out. "I'm done talking about it, Dude! I can't make this any better for you, alright? Just accept it and let me go home," he finished with a growl, ripping his arm out of his grasp and turning around, starting to briskly walk away from him.

Kenny didn't pursue him, instead watched him as he faded away into the white mountain air. He bit his lip and his fists clenched lightly at his side before turning and walking up into his house.

He closed the peeling door behind him, staring down at the worn green carpeting under his feet in silence. He walked past his passed out father on the couch, past his mother sitting in the kitchen with the newspaper into his room and quietly closing himself off. He sat down atop his worn mattress, staring blankly at the yellow-stained walls in front of him.

He'd finally hit a point where things mattered to him when he was with Kyle. He finally had a reason to get out of his bed in the morning for excitement of being able to be by the boy he'd called his boyfriend's side. He treasured every waking moment he shared with that little redhead.

And now, it was over.

He wouldn't have that drive that he'd had for the last few months. He wouldn't be able to think of any good reason to actually try and succeed with his life. Kyle wanted to stay friends, he said. But it just wouldn't be the same. Kenny knew that it was only a matter of time before Kyle found that that was too awkward, too and completely broke off contact with him.

He couldn't take that.

His hand mindlessly traveled to the box he kept next to his mattress atop a small stand. He reached inside and pulled out the flick-knife he'd gotten from his dad years ago. He opened it slowly, running his finger along the blade mindlessly as he looked at the warped reflection of himself along the gleaming surface.

He had nobody. Kyle had nobody anymore. Everyone else in their lives was just too busy to pay attention to the two of them. It was only natural that they fall into each other after time. Kyle was smart, how could he not see it? Kenny's tongue passed over his lips before they curled into a small smile. It was only a matter of showing him what their lives were without each other, how much they depended on each other for their survival with the rest of the world that turned away from them so often.

Too easy.

* * *

Kyle lied on his bed at home hours later, staring at his textbook but not absorbing any of the information as he gazed at the blurred text. Too much on his mind for studying. He sighed, pushing the book forward and crossing his arms, leaning his chin down atop them. He stared at the discarded book and gnawed on his lip for a bit.

He couldn't block out the way that Kenny looked when he told him what he had. That saddened and completely broken stare. Kyle shut his eyes and sighed. He was more than prepared for Kenny breaking up with him as he'd thought would happen. He didn't know that it would go as far as it did, though. He didn't know that Kenny wasn't just experimenting with dating, he was actually looking for someone.

Kyle groaned, pushing his forehead onto his arms and breathing atop his comforter. He felt so guilty. He didn't want the relationship, but he really wasn't that fond of hurting people either. His head swam with these guilt-ridden thoughts, pushing him deeper and deeper into his pity. His ears perked slightly as he heard the tell-tale beeping of his phone and glanced over towards it on his nightstand. He reached out and grabbed it in his palm, staring at it with sad eyes as he read 'Kenny' on the screen.

He sighed, flipping it open and reading, 'I'm sorry, Kyle. I really wanna apologize for freaking out on you. Meet me at Starks in a few?'

Kyle shook his head. He wasn't stupid. Kenny was going to try to get him to put their relationship back on. But maybe it was the chance to fully explain his side of the story since he had stumbled through it that afternoon.

'Okay.' he sent back. He closed the phone and tightened his hand around it, bouncing it lightly atop his mattress before sitting up on the side of his legs, staring out his window. He heaved a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Things never went right.

He hoped this time would be different.

* * *

He trekked out through the brisk snowy air, shoving his hands into his pockets and ducking his head down into his chin to ward off the cold winds. He opened his green eyes to watch as he left the outskirts of suburbia and came upon the outlining of a mass of trees. He look through the branches to see Stark's Pond lying in the distance and took a deep breath, scanning his eyes around for any sign of his blonde friend.

"Ken?" he called out, biting his lip slightly and feeling the chapped skin under his teeth. "Kenny, are you here?"

He stood, listening to the silence of the forest before stepping closer and closer in towards the pond, turning his head constantly for a sign of any other presence. He heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping and whipped his head around in the direction of the noise. His eyes fell across that of Kenny, who was staring at him with large, gleaming blue eyes.

Kyle awkwardly cleared his throat, "Hey," he said softly. Kenny nodded and Kyle took a deep breath, stepping up towards him slowly "Ken, are you okay?"

The blonde shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Kyle shifted a bit and gulped down a mouthful of air. "You weren't earlier."

"Mm," he nodded, staring at Kyle's face intently while the smaller boy looked at the trees around them. Their eyes met again and Kyle tongued over his lips briefly.

"So...um, you wanted to talk?"

Kenny didn't say anything, but reached forward and grasped his arm gently in his hand, shooting him a small smile before starting to tug him further into the woods.

"Ken?" Kyle asked, letting himself be led blindly through the woods at Kenny's whim. They headed deeper and deeper into the trees before the blonde came to a sudden stop. Kyle eyed around them and Kenny stared up at the sky through the branches, watching the snow fall gently towards the two of them.

"They're all different," he said quietly.

Kyle stared up at him with a cocked head. "Huh?"

"Snowflakes," he explained, gazing at them still. "They're not the same, but they still turn into the same thing, right?"

Kyle winced slightly, catching his underlining meaning. "Yeah...I guess they do."

Kenny looked down at him with sad eyes, "How come we can't?"

"Not every snowflake stays with the one that it falls beside," Kyle shrugged meekly, feeling a tad nerved with Kenny's strong grip on his hand. The hand tightened and he tried pulling away, only to find the grasp stronger.

"Kyle...," he said, pulling him closer towards him. Kyle stared back into his questioning eyes as he took a deep breath, "Stay with me," he breathed out in a whisper.

Kyle shook his head slowly, "No. I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, trying to pull him in further. "I love you."

Kyle's face dropped and he bit his lip, "No, you don't."

"Yes," he insisted, "I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have done what you asked for all the time," he narrowed his gaze. "I wouldn't have been patient with you on everything, I would've been like myself before we got together if I didn't love you, Kyle."

"You're confused," he explained briskly. "You just think that you do because you're emotionally at-ttached to me," he winced as Ken's fingernails dug into his arm through his jacket.

"Kyle," he said, leaning in towards his face, not half an inch from him. "I know what I feel," he whispered.

A moment of silence passed between them before Kyle took a shaky breath. "I don't feel the same," he said guiltily. "There's...not a lot we can do about this."

"We can be together," Kenny said with a grin. "You can fall in love with me back. We'll be happy."

"It doesn't work like that," he frowned.

"It can," he said before yanking him forward, clasping him in his arms and leaning his head down atop the other's. "You can learn. We can be happy forever," he grinned, shutting his eyes and swinging Kyle around in his arms lightly.

Kyle groaned, trying to push out of his hold. He propped himself up a bit before Kenny growled and pulled him back into his chest. Kyle wriggled around in frustration, trying to pry himself out of Kenny's death-grip.

"Shh," Kenny said, running his hands down his back and hips.

"Kenny...Ken, stop," he said, short for breath. "Let go, Ken!"

"Stay with me," he whispered, swinging him around still in his struggles.

"Kenny, this isn't...stop it!"

Kenny stopped swaying him around, letting him pull back and stare at him panting before smiling softly. He leaned down and let out a long, warm breath. "Stay," he repeated. "We can live together forever," he said with a wider grin.

"Ken," he whimpered, trying to pull away still. Kenny clenched him tighter, running one hand down the boy's side before passing over and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the sleek metal of his flick knife and traced it back over the contours of his refuser's waist and up his spine. Kyle froze as the metal traced over his neck and pushed against his cheek.

"What...what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Kenny smiled, leaning their foreheads against one another. "Stay," he echoed. "We'll be together and you'll love me," he kissed his nose. Kyle whined again, fighting to pull away before Kenny flung open his knife and pushed it against his temple. Kyle shook as Kenny planted his lips against his forehead and traced the blade down his face and throat.

"Stop," Kyle said, shaking in place. "Ken...please stop."

"Shh," he said, bringing the knife down and pushing it up onto Kyle's chin, bringing his head up. He smiled down on the redhead and leaned forward, pushing their lips together. He ignored the unresponsiveness of him, clutching him tighter in his arm and keeping a firm grip on the knife. He opened his eyes, watching Kyle's eyes dart around nervously before shutting in fear. He pulled away from him slightly and smiled.

"Kyle," he whispered.

The redhead gulped and opened his eyes again, "W-what?"

"Be mine?" he asked with his white teeth beaming.

He shook his head slowly, "No," he whispered. "I don't want to be yours."

Kenny's smile dropped and the grip around Kyle and his blade tightened. He pushed the knife up against Kyle's throat and watched as his face contorted into terror. Kyle placed his hands against Kenny's chest and tried pushing him back. Kenny growled, "Stop it, Kyle."

"You stop!" Kyle yelled back, attempting still to propel him away.

Kenny glared and took his knife, slashing it quickly across Kyle's arm and making him yelp in pain. "Stop moving," he said. "Stay still," he continued, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead as Kyle whined, trying to get to his injured arm. The blonde's eyes flickered over to the gushing wound, the torn edges of Kyle's jacket hanging loosely off of the fabric while a deep smear of scarlet blood ran down the boy's pale and exposed arm. He tongued over his lips, watching him squirm and listening to his mumbling protests.

"Quiet," he whispered, holding him tightly and pulling him into his chest. Kyle groaned, his head against Kenny's heart with his eyes shut tightly. Kenny laid his head down atop Kyle's hair, nuzzling into him and running the blade of the knife along his other arm. "Just stay with me and it won't hurt anymore," he smiled contentedly.

"I DON'T WANT TO, YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!" Kyle screeched at him, fighting again to get away. Kenny frowned again, pressing the knife to his face.

"Yes, you do," he insisted. "You want to be with me and be happy. You want to love me back. You want to feel like I do," he smiled. Kyle choked out a cry before giving a large push again as Kenny leaned in for another kiss.

He broke out of Kenny's grasp and fell to the snowy forest floor. He stared at him for a brief second before he was thrown into high gear and turned over, stumbling to his feet and breaking away from the blonde. He ran through the trees, pushing away branches and trampling patches of grass to get through the woods.

He closed his eyes a moment, hearing the sound of Kenny quickly pursuing him. He whined and tried to speed himself up, running around in different direction to try to throw his chaser off his trail. Every step was followed by that of Kenny's own, match for match. He coughed out a bit from the strain on his lungs with each step; his fear overwhelming his sense of direction and throwing him around the area in a frenzy.

He finally approached a small clearing surrounded by a circle of large evergreens and came to a stop. Out of breath and out of options, he glanced around, hoping for any sign of civilization in any direction. He bit his lip and sniffled a bit, his emeralds scanning the area worriedly with the idea that Kenny could be coming from any which way.

His arm throbbed and he hissed, grabbing it and feeling the wound pulse under his palm. He winced, pulling his hand back and staring at the thin red coating over his hand and fingers. He gulped, looking around and finally deciding on a direction opposite of where he'd come from and started to jog away through the shrubbery of the area. He broke into a sprint as he head a branch break. He dove around various trees and bushes, keeping his eyes focused on where he was heading.

He couldn't look back and face the reality he'd come to see: Kenny was right behind him.

He coughed out some sobs and tried running faster but could hear the blonde's heavier footsteps approaching him rapidly.

'_No...please no...God no..._' he thought to himself. He grabbed his arm again as it started pulsing more violently with every step and tried to keep himself balanced. He took a sharp left and dove behind a tree, continuing on behind it and constantly changing his angle. He had no idea where he was or where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away from Kenny.

He stumbled a bit and stopped, taking heavy breaths as he tried to calm the searing agony in his arm down. He kept his eyes flickering around, looking for any sign of pursuit. He leaned against a tree and stared up at the sky a moment, blinking back tears and sniffling softly to himself.

He heard a noise and straightened up immediately once again, searching around for the source. He backed up further into the tree and cried softly, unable to pinpoint where it was coming from.

He felt a hand suddenly grab his arm and he screamed loudly, pulling away and falling back over. He looked up to see Kenny staring at him with a scolding look in his eyes. The blonde sneered, plunging his knife down towards his leg. Kyle screamed and tried to turn to get away again before he felt the cool stinging of the metal slicing through his pant leg and tender skin. He felt the pain begin right away and teared up, still fighting to get back on his feet.

Kenny watched him struggle up and try to limp away, looking back at him in fear. The blonde cocked his head before smiling at him innocently and starting to step towards him.

"NO!" Kyle screeched. "Stay...stay back!"

"I only want to be with you," Kenny said softly, taking another step.

"Get away!" he cried out, practically wobbling his way away agonizingly slow. Kenny took a larger step forward and grabbed Kyle's arms, dropping his knife on the ground. He squeezed around the gash in Kyle's arm and the redhead moaned out a pained shout.

He leaned forward over his captive's shoulder and kissed his ear. "Stay. The hurt will go away if you stay. For both of us," he said, rubbing his face against the boy.

"Kenny, stop!" he ordered, trying to thrust out of his grip. "Please just stop it!"

Kenny's face drooped again and he narrowed his eyes. "There's more than one way we can be together, ya know," he whispered softly and warmly into his ear.

Kyle's squirming ceased and he looked ahead of him in shock. "W-what?" he whispered. Kenny kissed his neck and shoulder before shoving him forward. Kyle stumbled and fell, his head slamming into a mound of ice and tree bark. He screamed, bringing his head up and cupping the area as more blood came seeping out under his hand.

Kenny watched him as he sobbed out and tried crawling away, leaving a bloody trail behind him. He just smiled at him before getting onto the ground beside him, grabbing his knife in his hand. He watched as Kyle tried pushing himself back up, desperate to get away from him before he fell slightly in his exhaustion. Kenny straddled over his legs with his own, stroking Kyle's head and along his collarbone.

"NO!" Kyle screamed, attempting to fight him off. "Kenny, no!"

Kenny held the knife down under his throat and cupped his hand tightly over the redhead's mouth. "Shhh," he whispered, kissing him softly. Kyle started crying, the tears washing down over Kenny's hand as Kyle's slender fingers came to grasp around him to pull him off. He held the blade's point at Kyle's Adam's apple and tried pulling his head down. "Lower your head down just a bit," he insisted, pushing down on Kyle's head with his own. "Just a bit more," he licked his lips. Kyle screamed shrilly under his palm and tried shaking him off once again, groaning as his skin brushed over the point with each movement.

Kenny sighed and pouted slightly, pushing the hilt of the blade into the snow to keep it steady. He felt Kyle trembling underneath him and kissed him again, rubbing their faces together as he slid his hand down towards Kyle's jeans. Kyle jerked violently, coughing as the knife scraped against him.

"We can be together," Kenny repeated, stroking Kyle's thigh. He worked his hand up and fumbled with Kyle's pants button, kissing him gently as he struggled pushing the denim down Kyle's slim legs.

Kyle's hand detached from his arm suddenly and he watched as the redhead tried to grab the knife under his head. Kenny's free arm shot up and grabbed it away from him and he frowned at the desperate boy who'd reduced to tears once again. Both his hands worked on prying away Kenny's grip over his mouth but to no avail.

Kenny watched him a bit before sighing, dragging the knife down and placing it on his unmarred thigh. Kyle panicked and slammed his eyes shut before Kenny grinned, digging the blade into his skin and pulling up over his fair flesh. Kyle groaned, shaking violently as Kenny kissed his ear again, dropping the knife beside the boy and running his hand through the bloody gash. He massaged around Kyle's thigh and hip, smearing his blood along his shaking form and rocking his own hips against the trapped boy.

He placed his forehead down on Kyle's neck and kissed his spine. "I love you so much," he murmured, rubbing his head into his skin. Kyle screamed again, trying to kick his feet back up against Kenny's rutting. Kenny delved his hips further against Kyle and the boy trembled underneath him with the realization of what was about to happen. He cried and begged and screamed under the blonde's firm hand; all useless.

Kenny's free palm stroked along his side and hips, gently caressing his skin alongside the heavy friction of his jeans against his bared flesh. He reached down and undid his own jeans, letting his erect skin come into the exposed air and rubbing it against his captive. He felt Kyle's tears leaking down his hand, smiling in the feeling and kissing him again. He placed his hand on Kyle's hip and rolled him over down onto his stomach.

Kyle gave a last-ditch effort of escape, planting his hands against the ground and trying to push and pull away from the boy atop him. When he struggled himself into exhaustion, he fell onto the cold forest floor, panting through his tears.

Kenny leaned overtop of him, kissing him softly on his neck before positioning himself. Kyle pled under his stifling palm in the quiet of the snow before it was quickly overthrown with his groans of pain as Kenny began pushing himself into him.

Ken closed his eyes, licking his lips slightly and watching Kyle turn his head, eyeing the red firing along his cheeks, glistening with his tears in the soft evening lighting. He kept his eyes trained on Kyle's flushed face as he pressed himself deep inside him before stopping, taking a deep, contented breath and leaning down over him once again.

"There's more than one way to be together," he echoed. Kyle just sobbed and the blonde began pulling out and pushing back into his broken, bleeding form. Kyle's body slid along the icy ground, his fingernails digging into the cold, unforgiving earth. He mumbled something repeatedly as Kenny continued thrusting and the boy cocked his head, taking his hand off over the redhead's mouth.

"What was that?" he asked, straightening himself out and holding Kyle down with a firm hand on his shoulder.

A few heavy moments of silence save for the sound of slapping skin passed between them before a simple "_I hate you_," spilled from the chapped lips of the broken boy under him.

Kenny's heart sank briefly before it was replaced with anger. He _loved _Kyle. He'd do anything for him; anything to show him how they belonged together.

Why wouldn't he accept it and love him back?

The blonde growled at these thoughts, thrusting harder into Kyle and feeling his virgin blood slicking up his cock as he continued on him. He grunted, squeezing Kyle's shoulders as he drove into him. Kyle coughed out some quiet sobs, occasionally muttering a 'no' or Kenny's name in his anguish. His nails dug against the ground as he tried to pull away even though by this point, he'd all but passed out from his shock at what was happening.

Kenny leaned over him further, pushing into him faster and reaching up to grab one of Kyle's outstretched hands and lace his fingers through that of the redhead's. Kyle's fingers fell limp under his touch, his body increasing in tension and tears.

Kenny just groaned, squeezing Kyle's hand tighter as he began loosing control of his muscles. He closed his eyes to the sight of Kyle's doll-like form sprawled out on the ice in front of him. He envisioned a warm bed, his soft moans, the sound of him whispering how he loved him as they made love together.

His imagination pushed him over the edge and he grabbed onto the boy, slamming into him a few more times before he released his seed down into Kyle's reddened form. He held onto him with tight hands as his skin began softening inside of Kyle's tired muscles. He smiled contently in the imagery, leaning down and kissing Kyle's cheek lovingly. Kyle merely stayed as he was, his eyes widened, yet dull as he stared at Kenny's hand intertwined in his own.

"I love you, Kyle," Kenny said, nuzzling their faces together. Kyle was silent. Kenny sat up, squeezing him again before pulling out of his body and sitting to the side. He redid his pants, stroking Kyle's cheek as he lied on the ground in stillness. He looked up at the sky in wonder, watching a couple of birds flitting in the sky, completely content with each other and at play.

How he wished for him and Kyle to be like that; just two birds with not a care in the world as they flew off together...

It was almost too much to imagine for him as tears glistened over his eyes.

He felt Kyle's face jerk from his touch and looked to see Kyle blurring in a quicker-than-eye movement as the redhead grabbed Kenny's knife and threw it forward, stabbing him in the chest. Kenny's eyes widened and he fell back onto the ground with Kyle landing on top of him, the blade protruding from his chest, right by his heart. He took a few shaky breaths, watching the sky blurring above him. He shakily reached up, grabbing the knife and ripping it out of his chest with a pained gasp.

"_Kyle..._" he gurgled out, turning his head and spitting up a bit of blood. He looked down, seeing Kyle laying on top of him, unconscious and bleeding all over him. He smiled weakly, taking the knife down to Kyle's throat. He placed the blade on his skin and quickly slashed his way across the slender neck.

Kyle coughed up some blood and his body convulsed atop Kenny's until it finally fell limp. Kenny watched him before smiling again and laying his head back down, reaching with his hand and finding Kyle's, hooking their fingers amongst one another once again.

He watched the birds above him flying away and chuckled softly. His eyes began falling lazily and his voice croaked as he stroked Kyle's stiffened hand, mindlessly reminding him, "There's more than one way to be together."

* * *

_**A/N:...GODDAMMIT. I have this plot that I've been trying to get down for the past three stories I've done like this.**_

_**I've yet to accomplish said plot T_T **_

_**DAMMIT I WILL GET IT ONE OF THESE DAYS.**_

_**This was supposed to be my dirty Halloween story. I failed. Oh well xD**_

_**Thanks for R&Ring!**_


End file.
